Gohan & Videl
by Saiya-jin Queen
Summary: My 1st ever Gohan & Videl romance fic. Takes place after the Buu Saga. Chapter 11 up Enjoy. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Gohan & Videl  
  
The result of me reading too many romance fics. ( Just thought I'd write one of my own. (  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Videl Satan was in her room getting ready to go back to school. Videl was trying to look at least half way decent instead of wearing her usual tomboyish ensemble. She was actually considering wearing a skirt, but decided against it. She thought it would be too much, even for her.  
  
"What should I wear today?" Videl asked herself while pulling stuff out of her closet and tossing her stuff this way and that trying to decide on the perfect outfit to wear. She wanted to look nice for her boyfriend, Gohan.  
  
Finally, she decided on a pair of khaki Capri pants, a baby blue blouse and some plain white tennis shoes. She got this outfit from Erasa on her birthday last year.  
  
Videl looked herself over in her full-length mirror that is on the opposite side of her room from her big, full sized bed.  
  
"I guess this is an OK look for me. Now, what am I gonna do with my hair?" Videl asked herself. "Well, there really isn't anything to do with my hair who really gives a damn about what my hair looks like? I like it just the way it is."  
  
After spending about half an hour trying to find something to wear, Videl walked briskly down the stairs and to the kitchen to get a quick bite to eat before heading off to school.  
  
Meanwhile in a small, familiar house located in the 439 Mountain Region, Son Gohan was sitting at the table with his mother and little brother, Goten, eating a nice peaceful breakfast. (A/N Yeah right! I don't think 'peaceful' is the right word to describe this situation.)  
  
"Hey kathan, ca Twunkth come ovew today? Pweath?" Goten said with his mouth full. (Translation: Hey kaasan, can Trunks come over today? Please?)  
  
"GOTEN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL! SWALLOW YOUR FOOD BEFORE YOU TALK! Now, what was it you wanted, sweetie?" Chichi said to her youngest son.  
  
Goten was so surprised, he couldn't talk right without stuttering. "Um.well.I was just wondering if, uh.Trunks could like uh.come over today.please?" Goten said with a smile after he finished his sentence.  
  
"Of course sweetie. Trunks can come over today. Let me just call up Bulma and ask her if it's OK." Chichi walked over to the phone and dialed Bulma's number.  
  
While Chichi was talking on the phone with Bulma, Gohan got up from the table, being very careful not to break anything like he and Goten tend to do all the time, and walked out the door.  
  
"Bai kaasan, see ya when I get home. I love you." Gohan said.  
  
"Alright, bai Gohan. Have fun at school." Chichi called to him as he walked out the door.  
  
Gohan and Videl took off flying from their houses at the same time. They met half way and flew the rest of the way to school together.  
  
"Ohayo, Gohan-kun. Ogenki desu ka?" Videl asked.  
  
"Ohayo, Videl-chan. I'm good. How 'bout you?" Gohan asked Videl.  
  
"I'm fine. Wow, Gohan. It sure is a beautiful day today. It's just a shame we have to spend it inside the boring, stuffy, old school."  
  
Gohan replied, "Yeah, it is a nice day. I agree with you. We should spend a nice day like this outside."  
  
The couple eventually landed in front of the building, where they see their friends Erasa and Sharpener talking about something or another. They run to catch up with them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan & Videl  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Gohan and Videl ran over to say hi to Erasa and Sharpener.  
  
"Hey, Erasa! Sharpener! Wuz up?" Videl called out to them.  
  
Erasa was ecstatic to see her friends again. "Videl! Gohan! Long time no see?" She ran over to them and gave them both a big hug.  
  
"Hey you guys, do you think I'm, like, invisible or something?" Sharpener said.  
  
"Hey, Sharpener! Long time no see. How ya been buddy?" Gohan said patting Sharpener on his back.  
  
"I've been doin' great, Gohan, or should I say 'Great Saiyaman'." Sharpener said with the emphasis on 'Great Saiyaman'.  
  
"Hehehe." Gohan laughed nervously. "I guess you found out that I'm Saiyaman, ne?" (AN Poor Gohan. He got his cover blown. Hehehe. ; p)  
  
"C'mon you guys, let's go inside and get to homeroom before we're all late." Videl said.  
  
"OK." Sharpener, Gohan and Erasa said together.  
  
They gathered all of their stuff and headed into the building and went down the crowded hall to Mr. Kimura's classroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan & Videl  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Mr. Kimura waited for the class to settle down before talking about some useless information. But today was not like any other boring day.  
  
"Excuse me class, I have a very important announcement to make." Said Mr. Kimura.  
  
A kid in the back of the classroom blurted out, "About time!"  
  
Mr. Kimura's face turned a deep crimson with irritation. He was angry because one of the things he absolutely CAN'T stand is for someone to make any rude and/or superfluous commentary, which happens to be exactly what some kid did. Therefore, Mr. Kimura was not very happy at that particular moment.  
  
"Michael Widaoski, I would like to see you after class! Anyway, as I was saying," Mr. Kimura continued. "Next Friday, all of the senior classes are going to go on a camping trip. We will have a discussion about it more on Monday. The bell will ring shortly, so you can take this time to talk with your friends or whatever you kids want to do. Just don't act up too much, OK?"  
  
(A/N The name that I picked out for the kid in the back that got in trouble with Mr. Kimura came from the movie "Monsters Inc". I've seen the movie at least 100 times or so, because my little brother and I would always watch it. That name just kinda got stuck in my head. Of course, in the movie the name is actually spelled Widowski. I suppose that's how it's spelled. No matter then. On with the story.)  
  
"It's about time that guy stopped talking." Said Sharpener.  
  
Videl was sitting at her desk and writing a note or something of the sort. Gohan looked over at what she was doing. She was doodling on a piece of paper.  
  
"Hey Videl, whatcha doin'?" Gohan asked curiously.  
  
Videl was startled a bit but answered. "Oh, it's nothing, Gohan. Nothing you should worry about."  
  
Everyone else was talking about the camping trip and what they are gonna bring with them.  
  
**RING**  
  
As soon as the bell rang, Mr. Kimura dismissed everyone (except for poor Mike) to his or her 1st period class.  
  
"OK class, see ya'll on Monday. I will have permission slips for the trip that you will need to get signed by a parent or guardian, so don't forget to pick them up then. Have a good weekend. Bai." Mr. Kimura announced. 


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan & Videl  
  
""-Talking ''-Thinking ()-Me interrupting ^_^ *~*-Someone is either dreaming or a flashback  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
It was time for lunch and the day was passing by pretty quickly.  
  
Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener walked down the hall together to the lunchroom and got in line to get their food and found an empty circle table for the four of them. They sat down, started to devour their food and conversed.  
  
"So, Gohan, Videl, tell me," Erasa started the conversation.  
  
"Tell you what?" Gohan and Videl said together. Only Gohan had food in his mouth.  
  
(A/N Gohan has bad table manners. And Chichi always gets on Goten's case for talking with his mouth full. Tsk tsk tsk. Shame on you, Gohan. Gomen, I'm interrupting your precious reading time again. Oops.shutting up.)  
  
Erasa continued her torture on Videl and Gohan. She knew something was going on between them, and she was determined to find out what it was.  
  
"C'mon, you two, tell me. Es there something going on between the two of you? I know there is, so don't deny what is totally obvious." Erasa said.  
  
Videl and Gohan turned and looked at each other nervously. They both blushed a bright shade of pink and stared down at the tabletop.  
  
Videl spoke up after a long period of silence. "We are just really good friends. There is nothing going on between us, despite what you may think."  
  
"I told you not to deny it, guys! Just admit it already!" Erasa shouted, earning stares from the other students in the cafeteria. Erasa sat back down and continued eating her food. She was blushing from embarrassment.  
  
**DING**  
  
The bell rang, letting everyone know that lunch was over and it was time to go to 4th period. The last part of the day and then it was time to go home.  
  
Videl told Erasa and Sharpener to go on ahead to History class without them and that her and Gohan would catch up with them later. 


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan & Videl  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
(A/N It's me again, the annoying author of this story. What do you think Videl will tell Gohan, huh? Well, I'll tell you. Just continue reading please? Thank you for your cooperation.)  
  
"Gohan, c'mon. I need to tell you something." Videl said while starting to walk out of the cafeteria and to the classroom, followed closely by Gohan.  
  
"What would you like to tell me, Viddy-chan?" Gohan asked her with a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
  
Videl blushed at Gohan's pet name for her. She actually likes it when he calls her that. "Well, I think we should be getting to class before we're late. But don't worry, Gohan-kun, I'll tell you what I was gonna tell you, after school. OK?" Videl looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Gohan looked down at her beautiful smiling face and smiled back at her.  
  
Gohan leaned in closer to her and was about to kiss her. Videl was about to kiss him too when she realized that they had to get to their class.  
  
He was centimeters away from her lips, but was stopped, reluctantly, by Videl. "Gohan, we gotta get to class." She said nearly in a whisper, but Gohan heard her perfectly.  
  
Videl and Gohan straightened up and walked into the classroom.  
  
(A/N Did you absolutely need to ruin the mood, Videl? It was really starting to get good too. Oh well. On to the next chappie.) 


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan & Videl  
  
-Talking in telepathy  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
Videl and Gohan stepped through the door of the classroom and immediately got a look from the sensei that automatically told them they were in huge trouble, which they were.  
  
"I'm glad that you two can join us. Do you mind telling me WHY you are late to class? And it better be a good excuse!"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Mrs. Kamiya. It's just that we."  
  
"I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses, Mr. Son!" Gohan was cut off by the sensei. "Now you better go sit down, and I want to see you both after school in detention!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Videl and Gohan said together and walked up the risers and sat down in their seats next to Erasa and Sharpener.  
  
Erasa elbowed Videl in the arm. "Hey Videl, have you and Gohan kissed yet?"  
  
Videl put her head down on her desk to hide her bright red face. 'Why do I always blush whenever his name is mentioned? Wait, could it be what Vegeta was talking to us about? Could it be that Gohan and I are bonding?' Videl blushed harder just thinking about Gohan. 'I need some help.'  
  
Videl was so caught up in her own little conversation going on in her head, she didn't even hear Erasa or the sensei calling her name about a few hundred times. She finally snapped out of her trance when Mrs. Kamiya slammed a book down on her desk.  
  
"Miss Satan, I expected better from you. Get your head out of the clouds and come back down to Earth where you belong. AND PAY ATTENTION YOUNG LADY!" Mrs. Kamiya shouted.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kamiya-san. I'm trying my hardest to pay attention in class." Videl said. 'I would pay attention more if your class wasn't so fucking boring.'  
  
Gohan look over at Videl and started wondering what was going on with her and if she would be OK. He decided to ask her, after class was over.  
  
Gohan took out a piece of paper and wrote a small note to Videl and handed it to her.  
  
Videl held the folded piece of paper Gohan gave her, opened it up an read what the letter said.  
  
This is what it says:  
  
Dear Viddy-chan, Meet me outside by the tree. I need to ask you something. C ya there. Love Always, Gohan  
  
(A/N The tree is their usual meeting spot.)  
  
Videl folded the letter back up and nodded her head and told him telepathically, I'll be there, Gohan.   
  
Gohan nodded his head as a sign of comprehension and smiled at his raven- haired friend.  
  
(A/N Aww, how romantic. They make the perfect couple, don't they? Oh, crap! I'm being all mushy and stuff. Eww.) 


	7. A Word From The Author

A/N YAY!!! I finally updated!! **Blows party horn** I'm sorry it took so long, but I've just been really busy with school and gymnastics and dancing and all that other stuff that has seemed to occupy my schedule. I still have more to add to the story, plus stuff to add to other stories I'm currently working on. I'll post more up soon (if I'm not busy that is). Thank you for being so patient my loyal readers. 


	8. Chapter 7

Gohan & Videl  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
The bell finally rang and everyone, except Gohan and Videl, was dismissed to go home.  
  
"Mr. Son, Miss Satan, come up here please." Mrs. Kamiya said.  
  
"Yes ma'am." They both said in unison. They walked up to the sensei's desk together.  
  
"I would like the two of you to please follow me." The sensei told them.  
  
Videl and Gohan followed Mrs. Kamiya to D-hall, entered through the door of the classroom and found two empty seats next to each other and sat down in the back of the room.  
  
So much for meeting at our spot, ne? Videl said.  
  
Yeah, I guess. Gohan replied. Anyways, Videl, what was it you were gonna tell me before we had to go to class?   
  
Videl answered back, First, you tell me what you were gonna tell me.   
  
I think you should go first, Videl.   
  
OK. Well, what I was gonna tell you earlier was that my father is going out of town and he won't be back till about one month. He's leaving today. Well, I was wondering if it would be OK with you and your mother if I could stay at your house till he gets back. Videl explained to Gohan.  
  
Gohan replied, Of course, Videl. You're welcome to come over anytime you like. Besides, my mom really likes you a lot, and Goten would be happy if you came over. And I would be happy if you came to stay with us.   
  
Thank you, Gohan. Videl said while smiling. Hey Gohan, how about, after we get out of detention, we go to my house so I can pick up my stuff?   
  
Sounds like a plan. First, we go to your house and pick up your stuff and then we head over to my place. Got it.   
  
The long, boring 30 minutes in D-hall finally passed and Gohan, Videl, and everyone else there was dismissed.  
  
Videl and Gohan finally walked out of the school and into the outside world.  
  
"It feels so good to finally be able to breathe in the fresh air instead of staying in the stuffy building all day. What do you think, Gohan?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah, I love the outdoors. It's very relaxing." Gohan replied.  
  
Videl looked down at her watch to see what time it was. It read 3:15.  
  
"Hey Gohan, it's 3:15. Don't cha think we should get moving?" Videl said, and jumping in the air and just levitating there.  
  
"Uh.yeah. Let's go!"  
  
Gohan joined Videl in the air and they took off toward Videl's house.  
  
They got there a few minutes later and landed on Videl's balcony.  
  
Videl stepped through the balcony door, which she always kept unlocked except at night, closely followed by Gohan.  
  
Gohan was very eager to get out of there and go home. He knew that if he was late, he would get yelled at for sure.  
  
Videl ran around her room picking out things that she would bring to Gohan's house and threw everything into a suitcase that was resting on her bed.  
  
Gohan was getting very impatient and started tapping his foot. The house started to shake.  
  
"Ahh! Gohan, stop tapping your foot, please!" Videl screamed at Gohan. "I'm going as fast as I can. Just hold on a few more seconds. I'm almost ready."  
  
Sure enough, Videl was ready 45 seconds later, mainly because Gohan was rushing her a little bit.  
  
Videl finally got what she needed for one month packed up in her suitcase.  
  
"OK, I'm ready, Gohan. Uh, Gohan, could you tell me why you are so anxious to get out of here?" Videl asked Gohan while dragging her heavy suitcase over to the window.  
  
"Well," Gohan started. "Whenever I get home late, my mom always yells at me. But seeing as you're coming over, I don't think that she'll yell at me this time. Hey, Videl, that suitcase looks really heavy. I'll help you carry it." Gohan said, helping Videl with her stuff.  
  
"Thank you, Gohan." Videl said. "C'mon, let's get a move on it."  
  
They flew back out the window and headed in the direction of Gohan's house. 


	9. Chapter 8

Gohan & Videl  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
At least 30 to 45 minutes later, Gohan and Videl landed in front of the small house in the mountains.  
  
Before Gohan got a chance to open the door to get in the house, a black, blue, and orange blur knocked him off his feet.  
  
"Hi big brother! You're home! Yay!" Goten said, obviously excited to see his older brother.  
  
"Uh.hi Goten. Do you mind getting off of me?" Gohan pleaded his little brother.  
  
Videl was standing behind Gohan and giggled at the event currently occurring in front of her.  
  
Goten looked up to see a smiling Videl. He jumped for joy and landed in her arms. "Hello, Videl-san, you're gonna be staying with us for a while, ne?"  
  
"Yes, Goten, I am." Videl replied.  
  
Gohan broke up Videl and his little brother's conversation and asked, "Videl, you wanna come inside now?"  
  
"Sure, Gohan. I'm coming." Videl placed Goten back on the ground and followed Gohan into the house.  
  
The two demi saiyans and Videl stepped through the door and Gohan called out to his mother. "Kaasan, I'm home!"  
  
Chichi came into the living room from the kitchen. "Hello, Gohan, you're late. May I ask why that is?"  
  
"Gomen, kaasan. It's just that Videl and I had to pick up a few things before she came over." Gohan explained.  
  
Chichi looked behind Gohan and saw Videl standing there. "Konnichiwa, Videl, ogenki desu ka?"  
  
Videl replied, "Konnichiwa, Chichi-san. I'm fine. How about you?"  
  
"I'm doing great. Gohan, why didn't you tell me that Videl was coming over today?" Chichi asked her oldest son. "Sumi masen, Chichi-san, but would it be OK if I could stay here for one month? My father is not gonna be home for that long and he told the servants they could have time off, so basically nobody is home." Videl explained to Chichi.  
  
"Oh, of course. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want." Chichi insisted.  
  
Videl bowed to Chichi with respect. "Arigato, Chichi-san."  
  
"You're very welcome, Videl. Gohan, help Videl carry her suitcase to your room."  
  
Gohan's jaw dropped to the floor. "Nani!? Kaasan, why my room?"  
  
Chichi's happy expression changed into an angry one. "SON GOHAN! DO NOT QUESTION MY ATHORITY! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, YOUNG MAN?"  
  
Gohan stared downward at his feet. "Yes, ma'am. Gomen nasai, kaasan."  
  
That's better. Now, help Videl with her stuff." Chichi demanded.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Gohan picked up Videl's suitcase with ease and motioned for Videl to follow him to the room she will be staying in for the next month or so, his room.  
  
They got to Gohan's room and Gohan placed Videl's suitcase on the floor.  
  
Videl and Gohan were sitting on Gohan's bed and conversed about stuff like school, stuff that goes on at home, and about the camping trip coming up soon.  
  
"So, Videl, what are you going to bring to the camping trip next week?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, let's see." Videl thought about it for a moment. "Well, I guess I'm gonna bring my swimsuit and clothes and whatever else I may need for two weeks."  
  
They sat there talking for a few more minutes when Gohan suddenly stopped what he was doing and stood up and seemed to be just staring out into space.  
  
"Nande yo? Gohan-kun, what's the matter?" Videl asked with concern.  
  
Gohan just stood in the same spot like a statue, not saying a word. It was as if he was in a trance.  
  
"Gohan," Videl said. "Earth to Gohan, come in Gohan."  
  
Gohan turned to face Videl and smiled. He finally spoke up and said, "Dinner's ready."  
  
He grabbed Videl's hand and pulled her with him toward the kitchen.  
  
Gohan got to the kitchen, followed closely by Videl.  
  
"Kaasan, is dinner ready yet?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Almost, honey. Gohan, would you please call your father and the boys to come inside to eat?"  
  
Gohan agreed, "Sure thing, kaasan."  
  
Gohan ran outside to where Goku, Goten, and Trunks were. They were taking a break from their long, vigorous training session.  
  
"I'll help set table, Chichi-san." Videl offered.  
  
Chichi replied with a smile, "Thank you, Videl. I guess I could use some help around here."  
  
"It's no problem at all, Chichi. I enjoy helping around the house." Videl stated.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in HFIL, three evil super villains were sitting down and plotting an evil.uh.plot.  
  
(A/N Me again. I would like for you to guess who these villains are and what they are plotting. Bai for now.) 


	10. Chapter 9

Gohan & Videl  
  
~Chapter 9~  
  
It was late Friday night and every one decided they would stay up all night.  
  
Goku, Chichi, Gohan, and Videl were all in the living room talking about what they do every day and laughing at the jokes that they were sharing with each other and stuff like that.  
  
Goten and Trunks were in Goten's room having their own conversation and playing video games. They planned on pulling an all-nighter.  
  
In the living room.  
  
"So, then he says, 'Ha! You'd think that I'd actually hit my own daughter? I let her win!'" Videl said, imitating her idiot of a father almost perfectly.  
  
Everyone laughed at this. Even Videl couldn't pass up a chance to laugh at her own joke.  
  
Goku and Chichi continued chatting with one another. They talked about random stuff that neither Gohan nor Videl found the slightest bit interesting.  
  
Videl got up off the couch. "I'm gonna go outside for a while. I need some fresh air."  
  
Gohan also got up from the couch that he and Videl were sharing. "Is it OK if I come with you, Videl?" Gohan asked.  
  
Videl smiled at him and answered, "Sure."  
  
Gohan and Videl walked out the front door collectively and sat down on the front porch. They stayed quiet for quite a long period of time.  
  
At least five minutes passed by as the two teens each awaited the other to break the silence and just say anything at all that came through their minds.  
  
"Uh.Gohan?"  
  
"Hai, Videl-chan,"  
  
Videl paused for a moment before speaking again. "I." Videl started saying. She turned her body around to where she was now facing Gohan. "I just wanted to say." She paused again. ".to say that.I love you, Gohan- kun." Videl turned away from Gohan and started to blush. She just admitted her feelings to Gohan. Feelings that she kept inside her for as long as she can remember. She had never openly told anyone how she felt, and that made her feel a bit awkward.  
  
Gohan smiled and gently placed his hand on Videl's chin and lifted her head up so she faced him again. "I love you too, Videl-chan. I always have, but I just never knew how to express these feelings that I have for you." He said in a soft, soothing tone. "But now I do."  
  
Gohan leaned forward and kissed Videl passionately on the lips.  
  
The young lovers were so busy lip locking that they didn't take note to Chichi and Goku peeking through the window.  
  
"Should we go out there and tell them to come inside?" Chichi asked. "I think it might be getting cold."  
  
"No, Chi-chan, I think they'll come inside when they're ready. You worry too much. Come on, let's go to bed."  
  
Goku and Chichi decided to leave the two hormone driven teens alone and retire to their room.  
  
(A/N So what do you think so far? I'm sorry to say this, but you're not gonna find out what villains are gonna attack Planet Earth yet. That will be some time later on in the story, so please bear with me on this. More updates soon.I hope. I have writer's block right now and I'm kinda unable to finish up chapter 10, but I believe I'll get over that soon. I always do.) 


	11. Chapter 10

Gohan & Videl  
  
~Chapter 10~  
  
It was now morning. Sometime during the night, Gohan and Videl finally decided to go inside and go to bed.  
  
The bright morning sun shone through the curtainless window of Gohan's bedroom.  
  
Birds chirped happily perched on the branches of a nearby tree. All seemed peaceful and tranquil.  
  
Of course, as the saying goes: all good things must come to an end.  
  
The disturbers of the peace were none other than the demonic duo themselves, Goten and Trunks.  
  
Goten and Trunks jumped up and down on the two beds that contained the sleeping forms of Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Ugh.What the hell?" Videl said groggily while trying to get her vision to clear. When she finally did get her vision cleared, she saw young Goten sitting on top of her stomach.  
  
"Ohayo, Videl-san!" Goten greeted her cheerfully.  
  
Videl sat up and put Goten in her lap. "Ohayo, Goten-chan. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I don't think Trunks and I slept at all last night." Goten replied with much cheerfulness in his voice.  
  
"And why not?" A sleepy Gohan asked.  
  
Videl and Goten turned to look at him and found that he too had one of the troublemakers happily perched on his stomach.  
  
"We stayed up all night playing video games! It was fun!" The oldest member of the double trouble team exclaimed.  
  
"Yes it was!" Goten said hopping off of Videl's lap. "Trunks, I smell food. Mom made breakfast! Let's eat!"  
  
Goten and Trunks dashed out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
When they sat down to eat, they were sent back to the bathroom to wash up.  
  
"Boys, go wash your hands, and tell Gohan and Videl to get out of bed of you get no food."  
  
When that last word was said, the one and only Son Goku suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Did somebody say food?"  
  
"Yes, dear. Food is ready, but you won't get any until the others get here. And while you're waiting, you can go wash up." Chichi said that last part more as a statement than a request.  
  
"OK." Goku said with his head down low and looking down at the floor.  
  
Goku left to take a quick bath before the others got to the kitchen.  
  
Videl and Gohan got up out of bed and decided to race to the restroom. Videl barely made it there first, locking Gohan out.  
  
Gohan lightly pounded on the door so he wouldn't have to be the one to replace it again. "Videl, this isn't fair!" He pouted. "I got here first! How did you possibly get in front of me?" Gohan continued his pouting.  
  
Videl talked to Gohan through the door while she washed up. "Gohan, quit your complaining! I'm almost done!" Videl came out about 15 minutes later. "It's all yours." She kissed him on the cheek and started walking out the room.  
  
Gohan stopped her before she walked out. "Videl, I was thinking that after breakfast we should go out somewhere. So, where would you like to go?"  
  
Videl turned to face him and smiled. "It doesn't matter, Gohan. Wherever you wanna go is ok with me. Now, hurry and wash up. You heard your mother, if even one of us isn't washed up and down stairs at the table, no one gets breakfast." With that being said, Videl walked out of the room and waited for Gohan to get ready.  
  
Gohan went into the bathroom, took a quick 10-minute shower, got dressed and headed down stairs to eat.  
  
Chichi had prepared mountain loads of bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, pancakes, and lots of milk and orange juice for four hungry saiyans, herself and Videl.  
  
Everyone was sitting down at the table patiently awaiting Chichi to say two very important words. "OK everybody, dig in!"  
  
No sooner had she said that, the three Son boys and Trunks began shoveling large quantities of food into their large open mouths. Videl and Chichi, of course, where the only ones who ate at a normal, reasonable human pace.  
  
Videl stared at the saiyans and marveled at their in-human eating habits. "You know what guys? I don't think I'll ever get used to the way you eat." Videl said.  
  
"You'll get used to it, Videl, when you and Gohan get married."  
  
What his mother said caused Gohan to start choking on his food. "M.mom." Gohan forced himself to say. He got the food to finally go down his throat and continued what he was saying. "Videl and I just started going out and aren't going to get married." 'Yet.' The last part Gohan said to himself. 'I'm going to wait 'til we finish school to ask her for her hand in marriage.' Gohan made up his mind about his decision and once his mind is made up about something, there is no going back and changing it.  
  
(A/N Me again. I'm sorry for the delay in chapter posting. I've had a really bad case of writer's block and I've been kinda busy with school and stuff. I just started 10th grade and I've had a lot of homework to do. What I really feel like doing is shed up all my homework up into a million pieces. Hey, as a matter of fact, there's a paper shredder in my dad's office. puts all homework papers through the paper shredder HAHAH! No more stinkin' homework! angry, evil teacher appears out of nowhere You fail!! HAHAHA! hands me a paper that has a big fat red "F" on it me: NO! I'm dreaming! This is all just a really bad dream! Please, Dende-sama let this all just be a terrible nightmare.pinches herself Ouch! Hey, that really hurt.This isn't a dream. No! sigh Oh well.Tell me what you think ok? On with the story.) 


	12. Chapter 11

Gohan & Videl  
  
~Chapter 11~  
  
After breakfast was over, Chichi started washing all the dishes from the huge feast that just occurred a while ago.  
  
Goten, Trunks and Goku all went outside to go train and play around and stuff.  
  
Videl and Gohan went to their shared bedroom to plan out what they are gonna do the whole day.  
  
~* In Gohan's room *~  
  
"So, I was thinking that maybe we can go to the movies, and then get some lunch and then we could spend the rest of the day at the park. What do you think, Videl?"  
  
Videl smiled at him. "You already have everything all planned out? Wow, I'm impressed, Gohan."  
  
"So are we leaving or not?" Gohan said as he gathered up his wallet, and other things that him and Videl might need. He put everything into a backpack and put his house key and capsules into his pocket. "You ready?"  
  
"I'm ready, Gohan, let's go!" Videl replied.  
  
Gohan and Videl grabbed what they're taking with them on their day out and went into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
Chichi came into the living room and noticed the backpack on the floor by the teens' feet. "Hello you two, what do you have planned on a beautiful day like today?"  
  
Videl told Chichi what her and Gohan have planned for the day.  
  
"Well you better get moving don't you think?"  
  
"You're right Chichi-san, c'mon Gohan let's go."  
  
Gohan and Videl stood up off the couch and Gohan placed the backpack on his back.  
  
"Bai kaasan, we're gonna be gone all day so don't worry about us ok?  
  
"OK, you have fun on your date ok?"  
  
"We will mom. See ya later." Gohan said as he and Videl walked out the door and flew off to the Movie Theater, still holding hands. 


End file.
